Okina Ōtsutsuki
Okina Ōtsutsuki (大筒木翁, Ōtsutsuki Okina), also known as The Watchman (夜警, Yakei) is an ancient member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Endowed with powers well beyond even many members of the Ōtsutsuki, Okina has found boredom in battling and instead seeks to learn all he can about the universe and those who inhabit it. Background Many of the details of Okina's past are unknown, having been lost to time. Over a millennia ago, Okina was born in the same "faraway place" as , and is implied to have been a mentor-figure to Kaguya when she was very young. He claims that, at one point, he committed "unspeakable acts" in order to obtain his powers and has spent the rest of his life in guilt and shame of this. Appearance Similar to other members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Okina has fair skin and dull red hair. With a thin face, pointed chin and delicate facial features, he seems almost royal in appearance. Never deactivating his Rinnegan, Okina wears his hair cut short and tucked into a white bandana so that the majority of it is not visible. With his eyebrows cut short, a sign of nobility, he sports a diagonal scar across his mouth, the one marring feature across his otherwise regal appearance. He typically wears a large white coat that reaches about his knees, bound with a golden band at the waist, with large sleeves that extend past his wrists. Beneath this is baggy lavender pants tucked into black boots tipped with gold near the toes. Personality Quiet and intelligent, Okina wishes only to observe the universe and what exists within it, caring less about combat and power than learning an knowledge. Because of this, he is inherently a pacifist and seemingly loathes the tremendous power he wields; though, as seen during his first encounter with his son, he has no qualms in using it to defend himself, using a powerful Wood Release technique to bind Jusuke and drain the man's chakra until he lost consciousness. He believes that, possibly because of his immense power, it is not his job to intervene, and views any action he takes to disturb the natural course of the universe as "disgraceful", including the conception of Jusuke Haida. Because of his centuries of wandering the planet alone, Okina is very introverted and quiet, rarely speaking or interacting with others. When he does choose to interact with others, however, he speaks in a very intricate and high-level manner, further adding to his royal air. He also has shown no qualms with insulting or criticizing others to persuade them to ignore him, making him seem rather cold. However, it has been shown that he deeply cares for others, revealing to Jusuke that he truly loved the woman he conceived his son with. This revelation is thought to be what inspired him to train Jusuke and help the shinobi reach his full potential. Abilities Okina is said to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet, rivaling even the likes of in power. While little is known about the origin of Okina's abilities, he has stated to Jusuke Haida that his power is "of the same nature" as Kaguya, making Jusuke's power be "of the same nature" as . He has theorized that, were he to apply himself, he could likely defeat Kaguya in single combat, though whether this was an exaggeration or not is unknown. Chakra Prowess and Strength Okina's chakra reserves are basically limitless, having much larger reserves than even as the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki. In addition, his chakra is very potent in nature, demonstrating at one time the ability to pin an opponent to the floor with the sheer strength of his chakra. He has shown that, similar to Kaguya, he can heal from any wound within a period of a few seconds, including bisection, limb amputation, and even severe burning. This power prevents him from aging and renders him nearly impossible to kill. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Okina has the ability to use all five nature transformations, and has stated that he has lived long enough to master them completely. In addition, he can use Yin-Yang Release, as well as the two elements that make it up. Beyond this, Okina can combine elements to form Kekkei Genkai. Given that his power is of the same nature as Kaguya, it can be theorized that, akin to her, he possesses every elemental kekkei genkai, though he has only ever been shown using two; those being Lava Release and Wood Release, first showing both tremendous skill and power in the latter when he was able to summon a large number of roots and miniature trees to bind Jusuke Haida and then channel the Preta Path through it to knock the shinobi out. Later, while training Jusuke, he was able to create an intricate system of lava rivers by combining the Deva Path and Lava Release. Taijutsu While not his preferred method of combat, Okina has great skill in taijutsu, being able to react to Jusuke's charge fast enough to cast a ninjutsu and effortlessly disable the same shinobi using taijutsu alone during their training. Dōjutsu Rinnegan Okina possesses the Rinnegan in either eye, gaining access to the Six Paths Technique and Outer Path with it. He has very fine control over both abilities, combining them with other ninjutsu to create large-scale and devastating attacks and effects, as demonstrated during his training with Jusuke.